Game of Shadows
'''The Insurgent Flesh '''was the second episode of Series I of Blyth. It introduced Ogura Namikawa, Wilton Thorne as party members and introduces Elijah Skidds in the role of antagonist for the episode. Synopsis Plot The start of the episode shows the group interviewing various candidates to join them as their "sixth" member. All the candidates are presumed to owe Inspector Hawk some sort of favor. Ultimately they pick the silent Samurai Ogura Namikawa. Before the group departs on the train, Officer Brown informs Baldric that his fall was perhaps not as accidental as he thought and shows him a crossbow bolt that he found after the two first met. At the edge of Mirladris, the Parties venture to Aphelion is halted due to the train needing repairs. The Detective, The Crooner, The Doctor and The Renegade notice that it is dark at three in the afternoon. Shortly after the realization-- various lights are going out around the station. The group hears cries of agony from a conductor who was in the shadows and then proceed to hear various other dying whimpers from civilians. Staying in the light for safety, the four draw their weapons. Bernard, who was on the other side of the tracks, could see clearly through the shadows-- as well as the giant monster. Using a Conductors Service Phone Bernard managed to explain the monsters location to Danny, who then tried to warn civilians of it's location to avoid it and hoped he could guide the others to take it down. The Doctor, The Detective, The Renegade and The Crooner managed to defeat the monster-- though it nearly killed a traveling librarian named Rosa, who was given medicine by Welty. Informed by passerby Wilton Thorne and Engine Master Christopher, the group learns that their best bet to turn the lights back on is the Engineering room next to the train yard. Danny Diamond, Ogura and Rosa decide to check the engineering shed while Baldric and Welty stay behind to guard a few civilians, including Wilton's younger sister Lisa Thorne. On the way to the engineering shed, Ogura is taken into the darkness while Danny and Rosa barely make it to the shed. Baldric manages to use the crank from Cloven Hatch's camera as means to keep power in the fading street light in hopes that the shadows doesn't engulf them. Danny enters the shed to find a dirty and vile man sat by a chess board accompanied by a construct made of solid leather. The man introduced hiumself as Elijah Skidd and tells Danny he can play a game to protect the others-- if he has a warrior that can fight his construct. A wounded Ogura comes in and challenges the construct. If Ogura hits the construct Danny can pick a light at the station to turn on. If the construct hits Ogura, Elijah can turn off a light of his choice. The "toy" warriors hit each other back and forth, causing the party at the station to scramble back and forth-- being drained from the unseen foes of the shadows. After Skid's Construct hits Ogura before deciding what light to turn on; he decides to use a service phone to call the party. He offers a deal to turn on all the lights, if Baltric stabs one of the others to death. Baldric complies (to Welty's disapproval) and the secret remains with the two. However, since he never turned off a light from his turn Elijah proceeds to turn off the light closest to the phone effectively continuing to attack the Doctor and Detective. Ogura finally defeats the construct-- though barely. Elijah Skidd keeps his word. After glancing at Diamond he swears Revenge and leaves with the chess board the game was played upon. The group reunites and is informed the train will be able to leave in the morning and are given free lodging. Danny proposes Rosa should stay with the group while Wilton Thorne ask to go along with the group as a favor to them for saving his sister (not knowing about the phone call.) After a bit of back and forth on the two joining, they both ultimately leave with them on the train in the morning. Cast References Story Notes Continuity